In the Flames
by shadowtiger21
Summary: Kachuu my oc never particularly like her family, so when they all just 'happened' to die by a huge fire jutsu, well, that was fine with her, untill she got a new family known as akatsuki. Romance, Humor, Angst, and more can she handle it? itachixoc


Yeah, if you're reading my harvest moon fanfiction, I'm sorry i haven't updated that in a while, my beta's computer crashed so she couldn't get my newest chapter. sorry again about that... Any who, this is just a little something i whipped up on a spur of the moment impulse. I hope you like it! this story is written mostly by my oc's or itachi's pov, i'll let you know when I'm writing in third person, or changing povs. Also, this goes along the same line as the manga in shipuden, deaths and all.

Now with out further adu, THE DISCLAMER!!

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!! if i did, I would've made some _serious_changes to the anime in making naruto look like an idiot, susuke being so emo, and glorifying sakura to much while she's still a flat chested, bitchy fan girl.

Read and Review, and enjoy the show!

* * *

In The Flames

**Kachuu**

You never know what you have until you loose it. But with every closed door, another one opens.

_I lost my family and friends, but I gained a new, better family, known as Akatsuki. It's been three years since then, I love my new family dearly, well, as dearly as a group of murderers can love each other. But every year I can't help thinking of what I lost… lost in the flames._

I glided swiftly through the Akatsuki lair, headed towards the north exit.

Though thoroughly pissed as I was, I ignored Deidara and Sasori's conversation. I already knew how it would go.

"Oh god, not again. Every year, un!"

"Yeah, she really needs to just let that go."

"Or at least not take her rage out on us, un."

"Really."

"Aw, shit, can she hear us?"

"I doubt it. She never pays any attention to anything around this time of year. Besides, I doubt it's realy her fault. I suspect killing her family was an accident on her part. She's the only one here that ever felt any remorse."

I stalked on, though slightly flattered at Sasori's coment, I smirking as a fire lit at there feet.

"You sure are sadistic around this time." A cold voice stated from behind me.

"Suck it, Itachi. I'm not in the mood." I growled as I turned on the long haired Uchiha.

"Pein wants to see you." He sighed looking away. Great, another one of Pein's annual, get-out-of-the-base-and-stop-burning-the-place-to-the-ground missions.

"Tell Pein to fuck off, I'm going out anyway." I grunted and continued on my way.

"Aw. Tobi will be disappointed since his new senpai is ditching him. He took quite a liking to Deidara, but he has Sasori." Itachi snickered evilly. I could practically feel a typical anime vein mark on the back of my head as I stopped mid-stride. He is _not_ guilt tripping me!

I turned on heal and strode up to him and stood on my toes so I was less than an inch away from his face. "You and Tobi, and Deidara, and Sasori, and Pein, and all you other mother fuckers can rot in the pits of hell." I growled, though I didn't mean any of it.

Itachi gave me a dashing smile that left me breathless. Itachi didn't smile often, so this was extremely rare. "Aw, and here I thought you liked being in the Akatsuki." He sighed jokingly as he smirked triumphantly.

"Aw, fuck it. I'm leaving." I sighed turning again and continued on my way… _again_… Only, this time no one stopped me. I could only assume that Itachi went to pass on my message, or head off on his own mission with Kisame.

All the same though, I ignored it at the time and hopped over the tops of the trees towards a deserted ruin where a powerful town once stood.

I dragged my feet through the ashes remains of once great buildings. I came to a stop at what seemed to just be an empty pile of ashes to anyone else; this specific spot had more meaning to me though. I sat down in front of the pile of ash. After a while of silent sobbing a sweet aroma lifted through the are and made me start to feel dissy and I blanked out completely into deep nothingness. I guess I passed out, since next thing I know, I'm being harshly awoken by a noise of a battle, and I could feel moisture on my cheeks.

"Senpai? You awake?" Tobi asked with his back to me as I opened my eyes.

"About time." Itachi grunted. I guess he was there to for some reason…

"Kachuu!" Konan –The only other girl in the Akatsuki- cried as she pulled me into a hug. It seemed like every one but Deidara and Sasori were here.

"I gave you a mission for a reason." Pein stated fending off a few leaf ninja. Though still being here made me feel guilty, I was seriously pissed off to see the attack on my family. I lost one family already, of my own jutsu or not.

"Would every one… please… GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" I screeched as I finally got the nerve to talk once again, making everyone pause for a moment.

"ummm…. Sempi? What house?" Tobi asked turning to look at me through his orange mask. Itachi sighed at Tobi's comment, knowing full well that I was referring to the ashes they were standing on.

"I SAID GET _OUT!!_" I yelled again as a white-hot flame erupted around the ashes I was standing on. I heard Itachi mutter about something troublesome as he wrapped his arms around my waist and started running back towards the base.

It was odd… Once Itachi's arms were around me, all the rage seemed to disappear from my system. I looked up at his face as I felt a light blush sweep across my face.

It felt like I was in a fairy tale… well, until Tobi's voice interrupted it all.

"Senpai! Are you OK?" he asked pulling me out of my fantasy.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tobi." I mumbled

"That's it. You aren't aloud to leave the base other than for missions now." Pein interrupted running up next to Itachi. I puffed my cheeks and looked away from the leader

We remained in silence as we arrived back at the base. That's when it hit me. Every one was here, other than Sasori and Deidara.

"Hey, were is Diedara? He was going to show me how he styles his hair." I asked, making everyone chuckle at Diedara's girlie stature for a moment before Pein answered my question, "Diedara and Sasori are off on a mission to capture the one-tailed-beast, Shukaku, since _you_ decided to pull this stunt…"

"WHAT STUNT?! I WENT TO SEE MY OLD HOME!!" I cried throwing my hands in the air for emphasis. I noticed Hidan and Kakuzu slink out of the room, not saying a word as Itachi sighed, noticing to.

"Kachuu… the only reason you're not dead right now is because Itachi was worried about you and brought Tobi to see if you were ok…" Pein sighed. I glanced over at Itachi, who was at this point stiff as a board.

"Y-you were worried about me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, your jutsu is very advanced and it would be a shame to loose you." Itachi stated pulling all admiration I felt for him at the moment away in half a second.

"Gee thanks _Itachi_." I sneered storming off to my room, leaving a trail of smoke burning from the floor, retreating from the floor behind me.

I sighed and laid my fore head on my bedroom door before opening it to a wave of mixed aromas of incense, candles and burning wood.

"God… What the hell!? Itachi's… He's Itachi…" I groaned to myself as I fell on my midnight blue comforter. I sat there just staring at my desk, though not really paying much attention to anything.

Some were in there, I must've fallen asleep somewhere in that time since the morning sun and smell of fresh dew filled my senses. I unconsciously went about my normal morning routine, brushing my teeth, and taking a shower.

"Well … lets just see what horrors befall me today." I muttered as I dragged my feet a cross the room to my desk from the two-person bathroom Konan and I shared.

I pulled out my Tarot pack from it's box and started shuffling, following my morning routine of checking my, and every one else's fortune –without them knowing of course- while the water in the shower heated up.

"Hmmm… I'm good, Konan's ok… she going to hook up with Pein soon, that's good… " I muttered turning over colorfully painted cards. "Itachi's good… He is going to see his brother soon… Kakuzu is going to get even more money, that'll make him happy… Hiaden's going to die, nothing new there… Pein's going well, he's going to get in a fight sometime… oh great… Diedara's future doesn't look to good, but nothing we can't handle… Now Sasori…" I shuffled the deck once more for my last reading. I flipped through the cards I stopped short on the life card though… "Death…" I breathed dropping the card short and ran out the door to tell the others, not noticing that all I was wearing was my underwear and my short black bath robe that had the Akatsuki symbol on the back.

"GUYS! I THINK SASORI'S IN TROUBLE!!" I informed bursting through the living room door. Everyone was silent as they simply stared at me. I knew something was wrong when Pein, Hiaden, Kakuzu, Kisame, and even Itachi had spewing nosebleeds all at the same exact time. Tobi and Zetsu were out of the room at the time, lucky for me.

"Um… Kachuu?" Konan asked walking up to me and pushed me back out the door, even she was blushing violently.

"You might need this…" she stated pulling off her cloak and handing it to me. I blushed deep red as I glanced down at my bathrobe, which was embarrassingly wide open reviling my lacie black underwear after the run down the hall.

"T-thanks." I muttered pulling it on and buttoned it up securely.

"So what were you talking about?" Konan asked once I was decent.

"Come with me." I said flatly grabbing her wrist and pulled her to my room. This was not going to be easy to prove…


End file.
